Living an Alias
by ohxrosie
Summary: Jess didn't come to Stars Hollow, instead Luke helped him out in a different way. Known as Milo Ventimiglia to most, Jess begins to reevaluate his life when he meets a certain blue eyed girl one Thanksgiving. Wish me luck.
1. Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: **I am no way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, the WB / CW or any other shows referenced in the following story. All characters that bare resemblance to real people are entirely fictional, and any similarities in personality or belief are entirely coincidental.

**Summary: **Set one week before the first Thanksgiving of Rory's Barrack following career. (AU season eight)

Jess Mariano never came to Stars Hollow; his uncle instead encouraged Liz to support him in New York, occasionally making the commute to New York to lend a helping hand, eventually helping Jess get some small acting jobs under the alias 'Milo Ventimiglia', a career which gradually blossomed due to Jess' natural aptitude for, well, lying. It's still the same Jess however… all in good time. Lorelai and Rory have never met this phantom nephew of Luke's, even though Luke maintains sporadic contact with Jess.

Rory Gilmore continued dating one Dean Forrester until early in her sophomore year of Yale. She then dated Logan Huntzberger until his impeding change of location and an unexpected proposal drove them apart. Rory is now on leave from her journalistic endeavors and planning on spending some much appreciated time with her family during the holiday season.

Lorelai and Luke got back together not long after Rory left and are now pretty serious. Just as boyfriend and girlfriend however.

Let the story begin…

**Chapter One: Meet the Family.**

_-Gilmore Residence-_

Rory's car pulled quietly into the drive of her family home, yet the barely audible sound of gravel crunching beneath tires was enough to send her overly alert and overly caffeinated mother bounding out the front door, down the porch steps and into her equally excited daughters waiting embrace.

"My little journalistic groin fruit, back from her adventure around the world!" Lorelai said affectionately into the hug.

"Loin fruit, and America isn't the _world, _mum!" Rory said, grinning like mad.

"You feed them, clothe them, then they leave you all alone, only to come back completely unpatriotic!" Lorelai cried, still holding her daughter close to her chest, holding on for dear life.

"I missed you mum!" Rory murmured into the hug.

"Me too babe, so much!" Lorelai agreed.

"How's Luke?" Rory asked with a smile once the two women had pulled apart, anxious to hear more about the relationship than she already had over the phone.

"Gah!" Lorelai groaned in frustration, "He's inside, hasn't gotten off the phone all day! Stupid thanks giving arrangements!"

"What's he arranging?" Rory asked, linking arms with her mother as they made their way towards the house.

"He's arguing with his family." She said with a wave of her hand.

"His family is coming here for thanksgiving?" Rory asked in surprise.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Lorelai said innocently.

"Must've slipped your mind." Rory said with a playful glare as they slipped into the foyer (if you're feeling fancy… or French) and Luke's rather loud conversation came into earshot.

"Yes! Yes! I've said yes a million times, rephrasing the question makes no –YES! Liz, do you want to come down here? Then yes! Have you told Jess Yes? Then tell Jess again. Tell him I don't have the patience for this. Well then tell him I don't care if he's on his death bed, as long as it has wheels –he's coming! …Tell him –just put him on the phone! Jess? Is that you? It's Thanksgiving! Don't get smart with me… Jess, I'm warning you. I don't know… stuff. I want you to be here. No funny business! So you'll be here? I told Liz yes enough already, don't get started. You're really coming? Ok, good. I'll see you then. Bye." Luke hung up the phone with a sigh before turning and seeing Rory. "Rory! You're here!" He grinned and walked over to Rory, pulling her into an awkward but affectionate hug.

"Hey Luke." Rory smiled.

"Some family you have there." Lorelai commented, already getting started on the coffee for Rory's home coming.

"Yeah, they're just a little… difficult. But hey, Rory's back! How was the campaign?"

"Great! It's so interesting, I learnt so much! And it's exciting too you know? Not only do the American people really understand and want to be involved in the change that is being undergone, but world wide as well! I mean, this election is being so closely followed all over the place. I knew that this opportunity was great, but I only really –I'm boring you aren't I? I'm sorry." Rory smiled sheepishly at her mother who was feigning sleep.

"Huh –hm? What?" Lorelai said, 'waking up' suddenly.

"Lorelai!" Luke scolded before turning to Rory, "That sound great! I'm so glad your enjoying it!"

"Yeah, it is." Rory agreed.

"And it was the first fifty times you gave me the great opportunity speech… along with an in-depth description of how the electorate system works. I was fine with the cliff notes version honey." Lorelai smiled.

"Well as a registered voter you need to be well informed on our countries democratic system!" Rory argued.

"Alright, no politics at the table." Lorelai announced, setting a steaming cup of coffee in front of Rory and sipping at her own as she sat across said table.

"Fine." Rory rolled her eyes, "So what's happening for Thanksgiving?"

"Well, so far we've got Lane, Zach, Steve and Kwon coming around before they head off to the Kim's. Then we'll drop by Sookie and Jackson's for a minute, followed closely by lunch with Luke's family-"

"If they don't change their mind." Luke's muttering interrupted.

"Quiet you," Lorelai scolded Luke's back as he walked out of the kitchen, "and last but not… we'll actually, least, dinner with the Gilmore's."

"So we're skipping rolls huh?" Rory commented.

"At least we don't have tofurkey." Lorelai said.

"It's good to be back." Rory sighed contently.

"It's good to have you back."

The phone ringing interrupted their mother-daughter moment and Luke re-entered with a determined look on his face.

"Oh you are not making any more excuses." He grumbled, grabbing the receiver roughly. "Look here mister! I don't care if I have to drive down to New York myself and drag you by your ears. You are going to come to Thanksgiving, you are going to be polite and you are going to give thanks and pretend that you want to be part of this family! –Oh. Mrs. Gilmore. I –uh, sorry, I thought you were… never mind. I'll pass you over to Lorelai."

Lorelai gave him a dirty look before taking the telephone from his outstretched hand.

_-Jess' Apartment-_

Jess flicked off the TV when he heard knocking at his door, grudgingly he stood up and answered it.

"Baby boy!" The blonde woman on the other side shrieked when she saw him.

"Hey Liz." He sighed, letting her in only slightly reluctantly.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" she asked as he swatted her away from his hair.

"I don't know, might go out with friends." He answered, slumping back on the couch in his apartment.

"Nope, you're coming with me to Stars Hollow to visit your uncle." She told him with a smile.

"No can do." He said indifferently.

"But sweetie!" She protested.

"No deal."

"It's important to Luke, he won't say anything, but you know how important it is."

Jess sighed, "Look, he probably doesn't have space for me anyway… I don't want to intrude because he feels obligated to invite me."

"I'll call him again, I forgot to ask him that this morning when we talked." Liz announced, grabbing the phone off the coffee table before Jess had a chance to protest.

"Ah Jeez." He sighed, slumping further into the leather furnishing.

"Luke? Hey big brother, it's me, Liz! Guess who I have here. No guess. Guess! Fine, don't guess. I'm with Jess. Yes, that Jess. That's what I was calling about actually. Do you have room for us there?" She covered the mouth piece and turned to Jess, "He has room."

Jess smirked, "You sure about that?"

"You sure Luke?" Liz asked, "Yeah, he's sure."

"Coz I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"And you're sure you want us there? Was that a yes? And you have space for Jess and I to sleep? You're sure? Coz we don't want to- yeah big brother, I want to come. Yeah, I told Jess yes, he just doesn't seem certain." She pulled the receiver away from her ear, "He told me to tell you yes again."

"Coz I'm not feeling too well, I don't want him to get sick too…" Jess' face was in full blown smirk now as he felt his uncle's anger radiating through the phone line.

"You're sure you want him to come, he says that he's not feeling too good and-" she turned to Jess, "Does your deathbed have wheels?"

"Tell him that I'm just looking out for his well being."

"Jess wants you to know that he's just looking out for your well being." She held the phone out to Jess, "he wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" Jess asked.

"Jess is that you?" Luke's voice came across the line.

"I sure hope so." Jess drawled.

"It's Thanksgiving!" Luke said.

"And I thought it was Easter."

"Don't get smart with me..." Luke warned.

"I'd try to act dumber but there's just no helping me."

"Jess, I'm warning you-" Luke's tone was growing in agitation, Jess decided to give his uncle a break.

"It's a stupid holiday anyway! What are we giving 'thanks' for?"

"I don't know… stuff." His uncle muttered, clearly frustrated.

"You really want me to come?" Jess sighed.

"I want you to be here." Luke confirmed.

"Aw shucks. I didn't know you felt that way."

"No funny business!" Luke growled, causing Jess to laugh, "So you'll be there?"

"I don't know… you have room for us?" Jess teased.

Jess could almost feel Luke's eye roll, "I told Liz enough already, don't get started."

"Alright then. Thanksgiving." Jess conceded.

"You're really coming?" Luke asked once more.

"I'm really coming; I can be down day after tomorrow if you like."

"Ok, good. I'll see you then." Jess held back a smile at his uncle's relieved tone.

"See you then." Jess confirmed.

Luke sighed, "Bye."

"Bye Luke." Jess hung up the phone with a sigh of his own before remembering his mother's unannounced presence in his apartment.

"So you're going?" Liz asked rhetorically, grinning in a slightly crazy fashion.

Jess rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm going."

"Oooh! This is gonna be so much fun! One big family! You'll be able to meet Luke's girlfriend and her daughter." Liz squealed.

"Fantastic." Jess said with some sarcasm. His conversations with Luke had barely gone past grunts of acknowledgment and the general howdy-dos. Sure, he had heard about Lorelai in passing when she had interrupted their brief conversations, but he never knew a daughter was part of the package. He couldn't deal with kids, he hated them. He owed Luke a lot though, so he'd just have to suck it up and deal with Luke's girlfriend's little brat for a week or so.

"They're sweeties, you'll love them." Liz assured him.

Jess, however, was far from convinced.

_-Gilmore Residence, that night-_

"Oh! And then there was Amy!" Rory said, munching happily on a twizzler.

"Like Amy Winehouse? She may have soul, but she wears way too much eyeliner." Lorelai's feet were propped comfortably on the coffee table as she listened to Rory regale stories from the campaign bus.

"She steers clear of the drug scene, but she's completely boy crazy. It was like high school all over again." Rory rolled her eyes, but was smiling good-humouredly.

"Perhaps Bowling for Soup had it right when they said 'High School Never Ends'." Lorelai said, grabbing a twizzler for herself.

"Anyway, there's this guy, Anthony, who sits in front of her."

"Assigned seating, what, they think you're in preschool?"

"Yes, and they have to keep us away from scissors too. Anyway, Anthony is Italian."

"Well duh! His name is Anthony, no doubt he pronounces it An-ton-ie!" Lorelai exclaimed in an overly dramatic Italian accent.

"Hush, no interrupting… will I have to bring out the talking stick?" Rory scolded.

"Not the kindergarten techniques, I'll behave." Lorelai said in mock fear as Rory glared at her.

"Anyway, turns out that Amy has a thing for Italians," Rory continued.

"Ooh! Which kind?" Lorelai butted in.

"You just can't stay quiet can you?" Rory sighed, "I asked that exact same question, Leonardo DiCaprio, Milo Ventimiglia or John Travolta? So we debate on it, of course we immediately excluded Johnny; the pelvic thrust is just no longer a turn on."

"And anyone who has seen 'Hairspray' is immediately scarred for life."

"Exactly, and then she says she prefers Leonardo, and while Leonardo is totally gorgeous, and totally to-swoon-for, I had to disagree."

"My little debater." Lorelai teased.

"Because Milo has that whole dark mysterious look going for him, Leonardo could be any other blonde beach boy you find in Malibu."

"Just insanely good looking."

"You're right, he is amazingly attractive. Talented too." Rory agreed.

"Dirty." Lorelai laughed.

"Still, I stand by my previous statement, dark and handsome with a hint of 'Judd Nelson' the early years has more of that mysterious allure."

Lorelai laughed, "Which one was An-ton-ie?"

"John Travolta."

"Blech!"

"Now I want to watch a movie." Rory mused, squishing a pillow into place behind her back.

"Me too, 'Dirty Deeds?'" Lorelai asked.

"We don't own 'Dirty Deeds'" Rory reminded her.

"But now I want to watch Milo Ventimiglia commit dirty deeds." She whined.

"That does sound good." Rory sighed.

"Kirk bought roller blades." Lorelai said with a snap of her fingers.

"So…"

"So… he's been practicing really hard and doing this whole deals-on-wheels thing."

"Isn't it meals-on-wheels?" Rory asked.

"Honey, it's Kirk. He's having a hard enough time standing up, yet alone carrying hot soup." Lorelai said.

"Right, go on."

"So, we'll call Lulu and get him to deliver us our movies from the video store!"

"Or we could just walk the two blocks to the video store ourselves." Rory reminded her mother.

"What's the fun in that?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"You're right. Get 'Romeo and Juliet' too, we need to compare and contrast, Leonardo or Milo." Rory added.

"Food's in the cupboard, I'll grab the phone." Instructed Lorelai as their movie plans went underway.

_-Gilmore Residence, next day-_

"Blueberry pancakes, bacon and eggs, side of fries, two coffees, two chocolate muffins and a doughnut please." Lorelai rolled off as she sat at the counter at Luke's.

"Where's Rory?" Luke asked.

"Out there." Lorelai answered, flicking her thumb towards the window where Rory could be seen talking to Babette and Morey. Just as the couple walked away and Rory turned to enter the diner, she was greeted by Kirk who proceeded to gabber on about something, his words soundless through the glass of the diner.

"How long has that been going on for?" Luke asked in his usual gruff manor.

Lorelai looked at her watch, "Only seven minutes, I got away to come order. People like to welcome her back. She's lucky Taylor hasn't spotted her yet."

"So, what are you doing today?" Luke asked, pouring their coffee before placing their order with Caesar.

"We're just going to 'reacquaint' ourselves with the town. Do the old 'meet-n-greet' before heading into Hartford for obligatory dinner with the 'rents. What about you?"

"Usual… but I've got to set up the upstairs of the diner for Liz and Jess." Luke said.

"Ah, phantom nephew." Lorelai nodded her head in recognition, "When's he getting here?"

"Sometime tomorrow." Luke answered.

"Then we'll see if he exists or not!" Lorelai said, waving her finger slightly.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long. Kirk wanted me to fill out a questionnaire on his rollerblading abilities." Rory said, taking a counter seat next to Lorelai.

"Foods already ordered," Luke turned to Lorelai, "and he does exist."

"Ooh! Phantom nephew, when's he getting here?" Rory said, bouncing a little as she sipped on her second coffee that morning.

"Tomorrow." Luke said gruffly, rolling his eyes.

"What does he do?" Rory asked.

"He's an actor." Luke said, slipping them their chocolate muffin and doughnuts.

"Would I know of him?"

"Not sure, Jess Mariano."

"Nope, never heard of him." Rory shook her head.

"I think he does alright for himself." Luke responded, with a shrug.

Lorelai threw her hand to her forehead in a dramatic display, "Starving artist, oh how thou beseech me!"

"You're hilarious." Luke deadpanned, while Rory giggled.

"So, can we be there to meet him?" Lorelai asked.

"I would let you, but I care too much for his sanity." Luke deadpanned.

"I can't tomorrow anyway," Rory said, "I'm spending it with Lane. Mrs. Kim is looking after Kwan and Steve for the day."

"You're leaving me all alone?" Lorelai pouted.

"Today is all yours." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Oh the woes of being a mother!"

"Now who's the starving artist?" Rory teased.

Luke placed their orders in front of them and the two women munched cheerfully away, greeting the townsfolk as they came. They were happy, Gilmore girls reunited at last.

_-Jess' House-_

"Yeah man, I'll read it over my break, I have a lunch date." Jess spoke into his cell phone.

"Another? Surely you've run out of women to date by now." Jess could clearly picture Brian's annoyed eye roll, "How long are you going away for anyway?"

"Two weeks in Fairy Land with my uncle."

"Nice." Brian drawled sarcastically.

"Nah, it'll be alright. Luke's cool and I owe him." Jess shrugged, a gesture invisible to Brian.

"Well I'm happy so long as you know your lines." Brian chuckled.

"Lines will be learnt Brian, chill." Jess said, slightly annoyed. Brian was a nice enough guy, he was lust slightly too anal for Jess' liking when it came to work.

"Sure, sure. I'll let you go."

"See you." Jess flipped his phone shut and walked out of the lobby into the cold late-autumn air.

"Ohmigawsh!" Came the excited squeal of two young teenage girls standing a few meters away.

"Do you reckon?" One giggled to the other.

"Yes! Common!" Her friend squeaked, rushing over to Jess who suppressed a groan before turning to them with a smile.

"Can I help you?" He asked, much more politely than he wanted to.

"Are you Peter Petrelli? Milo Vent-ey-meeg-leah?" The giggly one asked.

"Ven-ti-mee-lia, and yeah, I am." Jess answered, hating how nice he was acting. What he wouldn't give to tell his fans to piss off every once in a while, but Brian had put him through enough hell for doing that in the past. So instead he stood still for their photo and muttered a few choice words under his breath as he walked towards the waiting black BMW.

It was things like that that fueled his loathing of fame.

* * *

_So, a new idea that I couldn't get out of my head. I hope to continue this story… though it is fairly spur of the moment. Yes, I'm writing a Lit for once because Jess is sexy and after numerous debates with my friend about whether Peter Petrelli, Jess Mariano or Milo Ventimiglia himself is sexier, I decided to write it out as a story. However, I think Jess is the sexiest so Milo Ventimiglia? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Gosh, I don't even know if I am making sense anymore._

_To readers of 'Don't You Forget About Me', I'm not sure when my next update is coming, chapter 10 is half written and sitting lonesome in my computer. I just haven't been in a Rogan mood as of late._

_Tell me what you think and it just might help me decided whether or not to continue on this whim._


	2. Blushes and Stutters

_-The Day __of Jess' Arrival, Stars Hollow-_

Jess noticed with some agitation the attention his black BMW was drawing among the few citizens of Stars Hollow as he pulled up next to what appeared to be his uncles diner. He was still slightly hung over from the night out he had had with a couple of his good friends before beginning the drive to Hicksville early in the afternoon. He flicked his sun glasses over his eyes and considered pulling his hoodie up too, but that would undoubtedly lead to more suspicious glances.

The ringing of the bell above the door passed unnoticed under the noise of the diner, most of which was being created by one woman with dark brown hair, looking to be in her late forties who was talking animatedly to Luke.

"Just on more cup of coffee?" The woman asked.

"You had your last cup two refills ago." Luke replied gruffly.

"Ok then, my last refill?" She pouted when Luke shook his head, "No fair! You said your ghost-nephew would be here an hour ago! Here I am trying to have a stake-out and your ruining it!"

"Hey Luke," Jess said, nodding his uncle in greeting.

Luke looked up and smiled, "Hey Jess."

The woman clapped her hands together in excitement, spinning around on her stool, "He-" She stopped mid syllable and gaped at him, her eyes wide.

Jess rolled his eyes at the woman, her mouth bobbing open like a fish before she swung around to face Luke, her voice accusing, "I think he does _okay_?"

"Lorelai-" Luke sighed.

"Here I am, thinking your nephew is struggling on Broadway and eating cold Mac-n-Cheese every night because the microwave he shares with that other dude is broken, and your nephew is Milo Ventimiglia? Is this some kind of joke? This is a joke isn't it." She swung around to face Jess, "You're not real."

"Bummer." Jess said.

"Lorelai, meet my nephew Jess. Jess, meet my overly dramatic and psychopathic girlfriend Lorelai." Luke introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Jess said, his voice too uncaring to add any conviction to the commonplace line.

"Your name's not Jess." Lorelai said, almost jabbing him with her finger.

Jess raised an eyebrow, "Learn something new everyday."

"But… but!" She grabbed a red handbag that sat on the stool next to her, fumbling around for a moment before pulling out what appeared to be a 'People' magazine. She flipped through the pages urgently, before releasing a loud 'Ah-ha!' and shoving the page in Jess' face. There was a photo of him, his trademark smirk in place as he stood outside on the red carpet with Hayden Panettiere, before the Teen Choice Awards, a short article following about the shows success this award season.

"Huh."

"You! I- Luke! Famous! Wha- how? Explain!" Lorelai exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of the diner who were now staring at Jess with open shock and curiosity.

"Lorelai," Luke said slowly, "this is my nephew Jess, he's from New York, and he's an actor. He's coming down for thanks giving."

"He's not called Jess." Lorelai said stubbornly before adding, "And don't patronize me mister!"

Jess sighed in exasperation, "Do you need to see my drivers license?"

"Yes!" Lorelai demanded.

"S'pose it wouldn't help to say I was kidding would it?" He asked Luke.

"Nope." Luke shook his head gruffly as Lorelai held out her hand in a childish manner.

Jess pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed Lorelai the thin card from inside, she snatched it quickly, and examined it carefully before pulling out her own and comparing them, looking for any signs of deceit in Jess'.

"Gee Luke, you sure know how to pick them." Jess drawled.

"I haven't seen you in two years and the first thing you do is insult my taste in women?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jess looked at him innocently, "I might be mean to your face, but I say lovely things when you're not around."

"Kind of like a eulogy." Luke commented.

"Just without the death." Jess added.

"This is real!" The two brought their attention back to the crazy brunette, who was now waving Jess' card above her head as though it was some kind of incriminating evidence.

Jess sighed, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes." Lorelai promised, while at the same time Luke scoffed a disbelieving 'No', earning himself a glare from his girlfriend.

"I act under a different name, kind of like a penname." Jess confessed.

"…he just said he has a membrane." Kirk's voice drifted across the diner as he talked hurriedly into a walkie-talkie.

"KIRK!" Luke bellowed, "Get that thing out of here!"

Kirk yelped slightly, the walkie-talkie giving off the slight buzz of static. "There's nothing disallowing the use of communication devices other than cell phones in this establishment Luke." Kirk said, though his hands were shaking visibly.

"Yeah? Well there'll be a sign 'disallowing' you from this establishment pretty soon if you don't shut this that thing off Kirk." Luke threatened.

"I'm a paying customer."

"You're a pain in the ass!" Luke retorted.

"I'll turn it off." Kirk said, flicking a dial on the top on the device and eliminating the annoying cackling sound.

"Why Milo Ventimiglia?" Luke asked, "And how come I didn't know about this?"

"Good a name as any," Jess said with a carefree attitude, "And you didn't know because you didn't need to know. It was no big deal. It was just easier to get jobs this way."

"How does a name make it easier to get jobs?" Luke asked.

"I'm going to get my bags." Jess said, walking towards the door of the diner.

"Jess…"

"Watch out for walkie-talkie guy!" He called out over his shoulder, causing Luke to spin around, only to catch Kirk closely examining a chip for any burnt edges. When Luke turned around again to scold his nephew, the door was already swinging shut.

"I think he does _okay_?" came Lorelai's voice once more in disbelief.

_-Later That Night, Gilmore Residence-_

He was sitting in a chair now, around a cheerful breakfast table in a cheerful house with cheerful people, although he couldn't help but think that he wouldn't be so agitated by the cheerfulness if Lorelai wasn't constantly double taking his existence then proceeding to shake her head with disbelief. He knows he would've been just as uncomfortable. So he didn't say much, not much at all. He 'hmm'ed and 'ahh'ed and tried to be polite (though it appeared he was biologically predetermined to be rude). It wasn't that he didn't want to make a good impression, he did. After all, it's Luke, and Luke was there for him when he needed it. He didn't want Luke to be ashamed of him.

That's why he nodded when Luke told him that Lorelai's daughter (_Her name's Rory, sweet kid_) was at a friend's house and would be home later, though he was surprised he didn't scowl. It was also why when he was asked where Liz was (_I thought she'd come up with you_), he didn't respond with a crude or degrading comment about his mother, but rather shrugged his shoulders and told them she'd be making her own way up.

Luke had closed the diner early, news of his presence in town spreading quickly. It was now common knowledge that Milo Ventimiglia was praying with Luke above the minor, and upsetting Lorelai with his membrane. Pretty soon crowds of people were pressing themselves against the window to get a better look. When they refused to go away or believe that Jess was just in fact _staying _with Luke above the _diner _and anything to do with the structure of a cell was of little concern, Luke had shut up the diner and dragged them over to Lorelai's house where they had been holding up fort ever since.

It was nearing six o'clock when the front door opened, he almost sighed with relief. He'd put up with a whiney kid so long as Lorelai stopped gaping at him from her spot across that damn cheerful table.

"Hey mum, I'm home!" He didn't let his surprise show when the voice does not belong to a child.

-

Rory opened the front door to her house, throwing her small bag (now filled with CDs Lane had lent her) on the wooden vanity in the foyer (They had listened to Alizee so she was feeling rather French).

"Hey mum, I'm home!" she called out before turning the corner into the kitchen.

She froze immediately at the sight she was met with, sitting there with the most nonchalant expression on his face, was Milo Ventimiglia. In her kitchen. On her chair. She had eaten breakfast in that chair! She looked briefly over to her mother in fear she was hallucinating, only to find her mother pointing crazily at him (as if she hadn't noticed already) while Luke tried to calm her down.

"Hey." He said, and she realized she's been staring.

"Umm… hey. Uh." Eloquent, very eloquent.

"Rory, this is Jess. Jess, this is Rory, Lorelai's daughter." Luke introduced, giving up on Lorelai altogether.

"You're not Jess!" Rory blurted out.

"Like mother like daughter," Jess drawled, before deciding to spare the poor girl, "I act, under a different name, Milo Ventimiglia."

She nodded slowly before smiling a little, "At least I'm not in my pajamas this time."

Luke raised a questioning eyebrow at Lorelai, who answered his unspoken question, "She met Christian Amanpour in her pajamas."

"This is really weird." Rory commented, after a moment of silence.

"Huh." Jess commented while Lorelai and Luke didn't help the situation any, Lorelai was too busy staring at Jess again while Luke shifted uncomfortably.

"I mean, we just watched your movie the night before."

"Dirty Deeds" Lorelai piped it.

"Right, Dirty Deeds, because mum had just finished reading '_TommyLand' _by Tommy Lee and was in the mood for some more ant snorting goodness, not because you snort ants in the movie or anything, I mean, you don't… but, we were watching that and then Leonardo and John… and the rollerblades!" She paused her embarrassed rumblings and turned to Lorelai, "Am I high? I mean, I know that Lane's in a band, but I didn't think she was into drugs. Then again, I've never been high so I wouldn't know –why didn't you get me high as a child?"

"Why didn't I get you high as a child?" Lorelai asked, suppressing laughter.

Jess was amused himself, he was used to girls getting excited over him, as strange and irritated as it made him feel, but this had to be in the top ten most hilarious greetings yet.

"It's a legit question!"

"Oh! I have a legit question for you! Who did you say was cuter? Leonardo or Milo?" Lorelai was grinning crazily now, and when he saw the colour that flushed into Rory's cheeks, he had to scratch his previous thought, this was defiantly top five.

"I helped you stalk Bono and this is how you repay me?" Rory glared at her mother, walking around the table to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Jess noted that she seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him.

"Yeah, but with the whole giving-of-life thing, it kind of cancels out." Lorelai teased.

"This is so surreal." Rory commented, sitting at the table as well, she looked up at Jess, meeting his eyes for the first (second?) time and flashing him a small smile, she was a pretty sort of girl, he was undoubtedly attracted to her, although he made a mental note to ensure that she was in fact over twenty(-one?), and not a mature looking seventeen year old, before he let that bother him.

"Hi, I'm Rory." She said, the colour in her cheeks not quite subsiding.

"Jess." He responded.

"Nice to meet you." She nodded as if this was some formal introduction, before sipping at her water.

"Hey Rory," Lorelai started in a way that was all to conspiring, "Do you want to come with me to pick up some food from Al's Pancake World?"

"Oh! Yes! Of course." Rory said.

"Al's food stinks!" Luke groaned.

"For the millionth time, Al's food does not stink, Al does. Besides, it's mystery food night." Lorelai said.

"What's the mystery in a pancake house?" Jess asked.

Rory smiled at him, a fraction of her shyness disappearing, "Oh, you'd be surprised."

"Well, we have to go… don't expect us back for uh… half an hour, forty-five minutes?" Lorelai called out as she ushered Rory out of the house.

"And I'll get some real food." Luke muttered.

"I'm going out." Jess said once the front door had swung shut.

"Where?" Luke asked.

"Out…"

"Jess…" Luke warned.

"I'm going out, I'll probably smoke and if I get lost it's just left at the haystacks right?" Jess said sarcastically.

"What's up with you?" Luke asked gruffly.

"This! The whole goddamned theatrics that come on the second I get here." Jess said, trying his best not to snap at Luke.

"So you're going out?" Luke said more calmly.

"Yeah, for a walk."

_-Outside__, the Gilmore girls-_

"Oh my God!" Rory said in disbelief, "Was that?"

"Yep."

"And is he?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"I know! I can't believe Luke didn't warn me!" Lorelai said, her voice not at all angry.

"Luke? What about you! You've known all day and you didn't even call to warn me? He must think I'm a total spaz!" Rory said with wide eyes.

"You're phone was off!" Lorelai defended.

"You knew I was at Lane's!"

"You're pretty." Lorelai said with an innocent smile.

"You're pretty too, those new horns?" Rory glared.

Lorelai grinned, "Nah, but the pitchfork is."

"Alright. So, Milo Ventimiglia-"

"Jess." Lorelai interrupted.

"Jess, is in our house.'

"Yes."

"And he's Luke's nephew?" Rory asked again, the redundancy of her questions helping the (unbelievable) facts settle in her head.

"Yes, now lets head towards Al's or they're going to get suspicious." Lorelai chided.

"Because our exit wasn't attention drawing enough." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Not at all." Lorelai said, waving her hand as if their sudden rush from the house was nothing out of the ordinary.

"You go ahead, I need to clear my head. Process. Absorb." Rory said.

"Go ahead hun, be a paper towel, soak it all up. I'll grab the food." Lorelai said, but she was grinning.

"Can you believe?"

"I know, crazy world huh?"

"Crazy world." Rory agreed before the two girls split up to go their separate ways.

_-The Bridge-_

Rory had been walking around for almost twenty minutes before she realized what time it was, registering her location, she began walking the quickest way back to the house, which, coincidently involved walking around the high school and across the Muddy River Bridge. At first she didn't notice the hazy smoke drifting across the wooden planks, but when the solitary figure finally came into view, she let out a small gasp.

He turned around, his eyes recognizing her presence before turning back to the water, murky with the night. "Hey." He muttered.

"Hey." Her voice came out at a higher pitch than she intended, and she turned slightly pink at the sound. He stubbed out his cigarette, but didn't seem to notice.

"What're you doing here?" He asked.

"It's a bridge… most people walk across it." She answered with sarcasm, finding herself rather irrigated by his question, what was _he _doing there?

"It's nicer to sit." He said.

"I'll take your word for it."

"You've never tried it?" He asked.

"I'm enjoying the whole remaining vertical thing." She answered.

"How old are you anyway?" He sure was one for the questions tonight.

"Twenty three."

"Huh."

"Why?" She asked cautiously.

"Nothing," He answered innocently, though the way her breath huffed he could tell she doubted his answer, "Luke just made you sound a lot younger."

"Well I'll always be the four year old in angel wings to Luke." She smiled, it was a pretty sight.

"Fair enough."

"How old are you… twenty seven was it?" She blushed slightly, embarrassed to know so much about him, but he merely shook his head.

"I'm twenty three as well." He answered.

"But…" She looked confused.

"My name isn't the only thing that changed." He said with a smirk.

"Why Milo Ventimiglia?" She asked.

"When I was a kid, my grandma was always around to look after me. Lovely woman. Her maiden name was Ventimiglia; I kind of just took it on. The Milo part just stuck with it." He answered, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. It was a sweet story, she didn't argue that, there was just something about the way he told it that bothered her.

"I don't believe you." Her brows were slightly furrowed.

"Huh." He said in surprise.

"It's a great story, I just don't believe you." She said with more confidence.

Hey sighed, "It was the name on my fake ID."

She grinned at him, "And the truth comes out!"

"It's no big deal." He muttered.

"No big deal? I could sell this to the media for squabillions!" She teased.

"I'm sure." He smiled a little bit himself, her enthusiasm catching.

"When did you start acting?"

He rolled his eyes, "I was seventeen."

"And your false ID said you were twenty-one, making you four years older… your story adds up! You're up there with the likes of Frank Abagnale Jr., next thing you know you'll be jumping out of airplanes! Being a con artist never pays!"

"And you know all about my life of crime, huh?" He smirked.

"Well duh, I know all about the penal system and other serious words that make us giggle. You do the crime, you do the time." She teased.

"Just don't tell Luke." He said, "He doesn't need to know I had a fake ID."

"Your secret's safe with me." She said with a smile.

He scoffed, "Sure."

"Don't I look trustworthy enough?" She said with mock offence.

He was still smirking when he nodded a little, barely noticeable in the dark surroundings, "Come on, we better get back."

She smiled and stood up with him, making their way back to the house. She was a lot more comfortable with the 'situation' now.

_**

* * *

Note: **__Another chapter, this is all brain splatter really. I'm glad people seem to enjoy it though. I've really just typed this up and put it out there, no proof reading or anything so the conversations are unrehearsed and the plot only in my head. This chapter was more of an introduction of characters, I can't have them all just accepting of the fact that Luke's nephew is a celebrity off the bat. Anyway, tell me if it makes sense, or doesn't. I'll have another chapter out soon. And please, please, please review. I know I sound desperate, but it's nice to hear that my crazy thoughts are being read. So if you have the time, drop a line._

_Questions addressed in reviews; Milo's career is pretty much the same (sans Gilmore girls) with a few changes to help with the logistics of the story (i.e. Milo's age), I'm glad you all find the story interesting and original, I just decided to write the story I wanted to read. I hope you understand what's going on, I can never trust my writing to make sense._


	3. Cat Stevens VS Bono

-Car Drive to Gilmore Sr. Residence-

"Blech no!" Lorelai said as Rory flicked through the stations on the radio, pausing momentarily on a station playing classical music.

"Now I know why I didn't take up the piano." Rory mused, flicking the dial once more.

'…'Allo, 'Allo!'

"No!" Lorelai refused again.

"Who's that by anyway?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, Cat Empire? Cat Power? Cat Stevens? I get my Cats confused." Lorelai said.

"Pussy Cat Dolls?"

"Dirty."

"Ok, changing the station now." Scanning until she found a station where some guy was wheezing on about some girl in a very toneless 'N Sync kind of way, she pulled a face and changed directions, back up past the classical piano station and numerous ads for the impotent.

"The radio is just no good anymore." Lorelai sighed.

"… _Oh baby, baby it's a wild world! And it's hard to get by just on a smile__, girl…"_

"Oh my God!" Rory laughed.

"No way!" Lorelai grinned.

"Cat Stevens!"

"This is almost as crazy as that time, when you had that boyfriend from school, and he came over, and I seduced him and-" Lorelai began.

"-that would be the plot from the graduate." Rory cut her off.

"Oh, is that like that movie, where there are two girls who are unbelievably gorgeous, and then it turns out that the older girl's boyfriend's nephew is a multi-millionaire, famous actor?" Lorelai asked with a grin.

"No mum, that actually happened." Rory said as though she was talking to a five year old.

"Get out of town!"

"You do this just to bug me don't you?" Rory sighed with faux exasperation.

"Well you did let Grandma and Grandpa know you're back in town."

"Well what else was I supposed to do when I answered the phone?" Rory asked, "Besides, I thought things were good with them now."

"They are, and I say quit while you're ahead." Lorelai said, "And next time you answer the phone, speak Moroccan."

"I don't know how to speak Moroccan."

"Why did I pick you as my daughter again?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know, I always questioned your taste." Rory teased.

"Hah! I'm not the one who wears hoop skirts for fun!" Lorelai teased back.

"That was once… twice." Rory objected.

"Thrice!"

"Prove it!" She demanded.

"Donna Reed, debutant and Chilton dance!" Lorelai listed.

"You made the Chilton dress!" Rory pointed out.

"So that makes that one ok then?" Lorelai asked slyly.

"Uh, yes?" Rory said, slightly suspicious.

"HA!" Lorelai cried out in triumph.

"What?"

"You admit it!"

"Admit what?" Rory asked.

"That I have good taste!"

"What? Oh! Why are we talking about this again?"

"You told the grandparents you were back in town." Lorelai reminded her.

Rory sighed, "I'll shout you Luke's afterwards."

"That's why I picked you as my daughter… can you change the station?"

Rory laughed, "Here we go again!"

_-Later that night, Luke's-_

"You're fault!" Lorelai cried, opening the door to the diner.

"You've been saying that for the last five minutes!" Rory said.

"Well it's your fault!" Lorelai repeated.

"What'd she do?" Luke asked from behind the counter.

"Dinner with the grandparents." Rory explained.

Luke nodded, "That, right there, is where you went wrong."

"I know, her fault." Lorelai pointed an accusing finger to Rory.

"Well you should've called them, I don't know, once in the past month!"

Luke raised an eyebrow, "You didn't call them?"

"Well would you want to?" Lorelai shot back.

"Point taken."

"And the excuse? That's my favorite part." Rory turned to Luke, "She said our phone was on long service leave."

"She didn't buy it?" Luke asked with a small smile.

"Well we've had that phone for a really long time." Lorelai defended.

Just then the bell above the almost empty diner rang, Jess walked in wearing a black t-shirt and loose jeans. He was reading a book and clearly ignoring his surroundings.

"Careful, we wouldn't want you to trip and break your face." Luke growled.

Jess looked up, glancing at the three other inhabitants of the diner. He smirked a little as Rory blushed and avoided eye contact. She had warmed up to him the night before, but was still self conscious enough to blush whenever he came into the room.

"Hey Luke. Lorelai. Rory." He greeted.

"Where've you been?" Luke demanded.

"Out." Jess answered.

Luke narrowed his eyes, "Not this again, you disappear for five hours and I want answers!"

Jess rolled his eyes, "I went for a walk, and I haven't been a minor for five years now so I think you can cut me some slack Uncle Luke."

Luke ignored his sarcasm and continued, "Five hours? What's there to see in Stars Hollow for five hours?"

Jess shrugged, "I took the back streets."

"Stars Hollow is a back street." Luke commented.

"I didn't say it was very hard." Jess turned to Rory, "Is he always like this?"

Rory grinned, "Nah, I think he likes you."

"Shucks Luke." Jess drawled to his reddened uncle.

"Hey sweets," Lorelai interrupted their little tennis match, "You want some coffee?"

"Nah, I'm good. I think I'm just going to go for a walk." Rory said, picking herself up off the stool.

"Ok, I'll probably go straight home then. Do you want me to go past Doose's and grab some mallows for our marathon?" Lorelai asked.

"That would be great. See you in a bit." Rory grinned and was out the door again with a quick peck on her mother's cheek.

Rory sat down on a bench near the gazebo, under one of the few streetlights in Stars Hollow and pulled out a book. Flipping it open, she began to read. She had been reading a lot lately, long bus rides were the ideal condition for her, but there was something different about reading in the Hollow. It's not like it was easier to concentrate, because once she's into a book her focus is sealed, it was the atmosphere. She felt like she was ten again, without the pressures of life and work and wondering when Paris is going to call in a frantic. She was-

"Aghh!" Rory cried out in alarm as someone startled her by patting her on the back, seeing Jess slide into the space next to her, she relaxed some. "You scared me half to death!"

"Then I better not do it twice." Jess said in mock seriousness. Rory sent him a glare, trying to hide her nervousness as he leant over her shoulder, "Whatcha reading?"

"The Virgin Suicides." She answered, thanking her voice for not wavering. He was so close she could smell his cologne, and hair product. Breathe Rory, breathe.

"Huh." He answered.

"It's really good, he writes in such a unique perspective. Like a chorus. You can borrow it if you want."

"No thanks. Besides, you're not done yet." Jess smirked.

"Oh, right." Rory blushed, "I've read it before though. You read?"

"Well I do know my alphabet." Jess answered evasively.

Rory laughed, "You sure know how to impress a girl."

"You think I'm trying to impress you?" Jess asked, raising an eyebrow.

The colour immediately drained from Rory's face before flushing back in full force. "No! I just meant that… and I didn't even! I mean, you! I just… oh god!" She slapped a hand to face in embarrassment, spying on his slightly though her fingers as he let out a laugh.

"I was just teasing you Rory." He chuckled, "Hey, you want to go do something?"

"Something like what?" Rory asked, dropping her hand from her still pink face.

"I don't know, catch a movie… go grab an ice cream or something." He said with a nonchalant shrug.

"I can't, I promised mum we'd go through the tapes she recorded while I was away. She has a whole bunch of Ab Fab reruns that we're dying to get into." Rory said with a small smile.

"Alright then, I won't keep you." Jess said, flashing her a lopsided smile before walking off. Rory watched his figure retreat for a while before standing up herself and heading towards her home.

"Rory!" Lorelai cried once Rory came in the front door, "What took you so long?"

"I wasn't that long, I just had a bit of a chat with Jess." Rory answered.

"Ooh! What about?" Lorelai asked, spinning around from her seat on the couch.

"All small talk really, he asked me if I wanted to go do something. I think he's bored in such a small town." Rory mused.

"Or… he wanted to go out with you." Lorelai grinned.

"So?" Rory asked, oblivious.

"Like, on a date."

"A date?" Rory asked, surprised. "I thought it was more a… friend-like outing."

"Friend-like?" Lorelai asked.

"Well we don't know each other well enough to be friends… so friend-like outing. Acquaintance outing doesn't have the same ring to it. But you think it's a date?"

"Yeah, a date. What did he say to you?"

"He asked if I wanted to catch a movie or get some ice cream with him." Rory said, her eyes widening with realization.

"That sounds awfully date like!" Lorelai teased.

"Oh my gosh! It was! He was asking me on a date!" Rory exclaimed.

Lorelai was full blown grinning now, "And what did you say?"

"That I was going to watch Ab Fab with my mum." Rory answered, and Lorelai's face fell.

"No, no, no, NO!" Lorelai scolded, "Remember when I said it was only ok to be a groupie if it's Bono? Well I lied. Go be a groupie. Now, run!" Lorelai urged, herding Rory towards the door.

"Bono is way too old for me." Rory muttered, almost tripping over herself as she was pushed along by her mother.

"Hey, you reckon he'd take the sunglasses off when he was… you know?" Lorelai asked, giggling.

"Gross!" Rory pulled a face.

"Bye honey, tell me all about it when you get home!" Lorelai said cheerily as she ushered Rory out the front door. "Oh, and here's a camera. Take lots of photos." She handed her the little silver device that was digital Dan before waving brightly and closing the front door.

Rory shook her head a laughed lightly. Trust her mother to be star struck.

_**Note: **__So I hope you enjoyed yet another chapter…_

_I was ecstatic to get so many reviews this time 'round, I mean, for such a new fic and all. One person requested that I write 'mom' instead of 'mum', and I do see that as a very valid point of discussion, given that the characters saying the words have American accents, so I just wanted to clear up my decision. Believe it or not, I put a lot of thought into that very issue before I started writing fics, but I figured that seeing as I'm Australian, I'll give you all some multi-cultural spice with my spelling. My thoughts were along the lines of; 'If I have to work around the drinking ages, driving ages, words like sophomore / freshman and place names, then why not kick back and spell mum like a native?' That goes for worlds like colour too. So while I can understand where you're coming from (it bugs me the other way around too), it's just something that I made a conscious decision not to change. Your reviews are really helpful and inspiring!_

_Oh, and the radio scene is based on my experience just five minutes prior to starting this chapter. Then the conversation just continues. I think the reason conversations are the easiest thing for me to write is because I'm already having them in my head. I know that scene was a little unnecessary, but sometimes I find it cathartic to write 'brain splatter' (my new favorite phrase) like that. This story is actually really fun to write. I love the spontaneity of it, and the fact that I'm just going at it for once, not fussing over every miniscule detail. It might not make for the best story, but it sure is fun._

_So this chapter was short, but at least it's something. Next chapter will me the date/friend-like outing. __I'm going to stop before this becomes longer than the chapter itself. Leave me a review, I love the ones I've been getting so far!_


	4. Enjoyable Conversation

_-Luke's Diner-_

Rory ignored the bright red sign informing her that the diner was closed as she approached the door to the diner, her gaze was instead fixed on the surly looking man behind the counter. His back was hunched over slightly as he leant forwards, his attention focused on the book between his hands.

Her heart sped up a little when she saw him, but it wasn't because she was interested in him _that _way. No, not at all. She just really liked the book he was reading, Dostoevsky –and he made it sound like he didn't read! No to mention, she could see a full pot of coffee just behind him. Dostoevsky and coffee! Whose heart wouldn't race? That had to be why her stomach flipped when she knocked on the glass door, not to mention the hitch in her breathing as he looked up and met her eyes with some surprise. She didn't like him… right?

"Hey." He said when he opened the door, looking at her curiously as he let her inside

"Hey." The only reason her cheeks were heating was the change in temperature between outside and in. It had nothing to do with his gaze.

"What happened to Edina and Patsy?" Jess asked.

Rory shrugged, smiling slightly, "I really felt like some ice cream?"

Jess smirked teasingly, "I know just the place." He turned and walked into the store room, leaving her in the diner alone, "So, you like ice cream in a cone, right?" He called in between rooms.

"It's the best kind." Rory answered.

"Great, just a sec then." Glancing around the diner, Rory's eyes once again landed on the thick book that had been discarded on the counter.

"Dostoevsky, huh? You know you're Russian Alphabet too?"

She heard a small chuckle escape him, "Just whack a –ski on the end of every word and you're practically fluent."

"It's a good book." Rory commented.

"You've read it?" He asked, emerging from the store room with a pair of keys.

"Yeah, I wasn't lying when I told you that I read a lot… you on the other hand." She sent him a pointed look as he shrugged on his jacket.

"I wasn't lying. I was just… over simplifying." He said carefully.

Rory laughed, "Now there's a whole new level of creative license."

"Come on, let's go." He said, shaking his head as he lead her out the door of the diner.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To get ice cream." He answered slowly.

"Everywhere is closed." She pointed out.

"Ah, but I have these." He dangled the keys before her eyes and nudged his head pointedly in the direction of the Soda Shoppe.

"Are those the keys to Taylor's shop?" Rory asked, shocked.

"Yep." Jess raised his eyebrows as he backed away in the direction of the doorway.

"That's a crime mister! How'd you get those anyway?"

"Luke's the landlord, he has a copy. Relax, I'll pay for them after. Just live a little." Jess urged.

"The last time someone told me to live a little I ended up jumping ten stories." Rory muttered.

Jess smirked, "Well I hope my company's not that painful."

Rory huffed a little, "Fine, but this better be some good ice cream."

Jess held the door open for her, fighting the urge to laugh. "Ladies first."

Smiling with amusement now, Rory slipped past him. His scent made her head light, but that was just a common side affect of… uh… cologne? Yeah. That must be it.

"So, what'll it be?" Jess asked, strolling behind the counter as if he did this everyday.

"Uh… Chocolate, Chocolate, Chocolate." Rory answered.

"So… three scoops of chocolate?" Ok, so maybe he hadn't done this before.

"No, it's actually called Chocolate, Chocolate, Chocolate." Rory grinned as he nodded in understanding and proceeded to scoop the substance into two waffle cones. "More, please." Rory said, flashing him another smile as he tried to hand her the cone. Quirking an eyebrow, he filled the cone to her satisfaction and handed it over before beginning to make his own.

Rory let out a low hum of satisfaction. Jess swallowed thickly to clear his now dry throat, "So, uh, I take it you like ice cream?"

"Like? No. Love, worship, adore? Yes. Ice cream is a staple in my diet." Rory grinned.

"Huh." Jess nodded, avoiding watching her innocently lick her ice-cream as he scooped his own, "So what do you do?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked looking up at him.

"For work, or are you still in school?"

"Nope, I graduated college already. I'm a journalist."

"Ah, so I'm fraternizing with the enemy." He teased, walking across the room to take the seat next to her.

"No, not the enemy. I work on Barrack Obama's campaign bus. It's the VJs you've got to watch out for."

"I'll keep an eye out."

"Do you really get a lot of attention like that?" Rory asked out of curiosity.

"I try and stay out of the spotlight… but yeah, people love a story."

Rory laughed, "I thought all actors were begging for the spotlight."

"Eh, acting was just… there. It actually freaks me out when people run up to me screaming." He shrugged.

"If acting's just _there_, then why do you do it? I mean, most people act because they love it. It's a tough industry."

"You know when you're good at something, but you hate it? It's so easy to just go along with it that no one even notices. I mean, I don't _hate _acting. It's alright, I just don't care for it." He said lightly.

"History." Rory nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry… what?" Jess chuckled, amused by her random exclamation.

Rory blushed, "History. I was really good at history in high school, and everyone assumed that because I was interested in journalism and History is an essay based subject, I must love history too. I couldn't care less about history, but I still chose it as an elective –even at Yale. Not even my history teachers noticed my lack of enthusiasm."

"So what did you like then?" He asked.

"English. I love reading, and writing." She answered.

Jess smirked, "So you're a fan of great writers like Tolstoy and Hemmingway then?"

Rory pulled a face, "Excuse me? Did you just call Hemmingway great? Are you high?"

"Hey," Jess defended, "That man was a genius."

"Yeah, he invented a cure for insomnia alright."

"You have no taste." Jess teased lightly.

"I have taste! I just have a more refined palate. Sylvia Plath, Ayn Rand! Now they, were the real genius'."

"Rand was a total nut job! And Sylvia Plath? I can't stand her, I mean, come on! Just say it already!" Jess rolled his eyes.

"Typical guy response. God forbid you should pick up some Charlotte Bronte or John Donne." Rory sighed, although she was smiling.

"Hey! I've read Charlotte, and I think she did unjust to her sister, but John Donne? No thanks. Poetry never did it for me."

"Is that why you're so anti Sylvia Plath then?" Rory asked.

"Yep." Jess nodded.

"That's totally unfair –I mean, the Bell Jar wasn't poetry. You have to read that!"

"Some woman droning on about her life problems? No thank you. I gave up when she started walking around with blood on her face."

"Yet I bet you loved A Catcher in the Rye." Rory laughed.

"Salinger is one of the great American Writers of all time." Jess nodded.

"Read the Bell Jar again. It's depressing, but at least she doesn't chain smoke throughout the entire thing."

Jess smirked, "And what will you do for me?"

Rory blushed, "I'll, uh, I'll read Hemmingway! I'll just have to make sure I'm over caffeinated first."

Jess chuckled, "It's a deal."

_-Some enjoyable conversation later-_

"No way!" Rory protested, she had been having a great time just hanging out with Jess, neither had bothered to reflect on the fact that their ice creams were long since devoured.

"I don't really get what all the fuss is about though." Jess shrugged, "I mean, my nose is crooked from being broken one too many times in fights, and I try to be as unapproachable as possible yet the gawking continues."

Rory laughed, "It's the whole bad boy appeal. Though I'm not sure it warrants jumping in front of your car. Once I couldn't walk past an ice cream shop near my apartment at Yale without on of the attendants chasing me with free ice cream and asking for a date."

Jess laughed, "Did you go out with him?"

"Nah, I had a boyfriend at the time. I did take the ice cream though."

"It's be a shame not to." Jess glanced down at his watch, "It's late."

Rory, glancing at her own watch, agreed, "I should probably get back." She said, coming to a stand.

"Sure, um, I'll lock up… so I'll see you tomorrow?"

The air was awkward now for the first time that evening, "Sure. Tomorrow. I'll need breakfast. Yeah, bye." With a slight wave she slipped out the door, beginning the short walk home.

_-Gilmore Residence-_

"Rory!" Lorelai cried when the front door swung open, "You're alive!"

"Of course I am." Rory grumbled.

"Woah. What's up with you?"

"It was a perfect 'date', I had a lovely time, we talked, we laughed we discussed Faulkner and that was it! Nothing, nada, zilch! No kiss goodbye, no hug! Oh my gosh! I didn't even take the photo! Dan was just sitting there while I made pointless chit chat and waved my way through a goodbye so tense you could cut it with a knife!" Rory raved.

"Oh thank god!" Lorelai sighed.

"What?! It was horrible! He was supposed to be all romantic and then I could honestly have a kiss like in the movies –movie guy and all!"

"Honey," Lorelai started, "Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing…"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

Lorelai led her into the lounge room, pointing to the array of magazine pages that had been ripped out and placed strategically across the coffee table. "That's what I mean."

Each picture was of Milo Ventimiglia, and each picture had a different girl.

--

_Don't even pretend to hate me, I know where I'm going with this P! __So I wanted to do the whole cliché Hemmingway debate, but I decided to incorporate other book discussions that took place throughout the seasons and mesh them all together with my own twist to create something (vaguely) unique. I hope you liked it. Now Jess and Rory are getting to know each other… but the path to love is seldom easy as our (star-crossed?) lovers will soon find out._


End file.
